Abre tus Ojos
by Macgirl.NS
Summary: Un milagro en el hielo, de esos que solo pasan cuando uno abre la mente y cree. Historia corta Post FTF.


ABRE TUS OJOS

Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en noviembre 2 de 2005, en Fanfiteca entre otros sitios, bajo el nickname de Agent Macgirl, ahora soy solo Macgirl y estoy subiéndola aquí para quienes no la habían leído. Las notas y dedicatorias son las originales.

Spoilers: One Breath, Christmas Carol, Emily, Fight the Future.  
Keywords: MSR, Angst, post-FTF  
Disclaimer: Todos sabemos esto, pero igual hay que hacerlo, así que Fox Mulder y Dana Scully no son míos, pertenecen a Chris Carter, a FOX y a 1013, y a David y Gillian, respectivamente, no es mi intención ganar dinero con ellos, tan solo sacar de mi mente algunas de las tantas cosas que se me ocurren cuando no puedo ver un capitulo.

 **Nota** : Muchos pensamos que la secuencia de FTF con el inicio de la 6ta temporada no cuadra como debería, y que en la película hay un gran vacío, así que se me ocurrió agregar un par de escenas. La base Dome C existe, según mi investigación, muy cerca del área llamada Wilkes Land, en la Antártica, aunque las coordenadas que le dan a Mulder se ubican prácticamente en una base de investigación Rusa, pero creo que voy a inventarme que no estaba ahí ;) Más notas al final del relato.

 **Dedicatoria** : A mi familia, a Carlos H., espero que este si lo leas completo, te amo, a Caro y a Peter por apoyarme, y a Duncan que me acompaña en mis largas trasnochadas con X-Files. Si fueras solamente mi perro, seguro te hubiera podido llamar Fox. Gracias a XLiz por sus comentarios y por cambiar mi opinión acerca del título ;)

********************

Una hermosa playa en el Caribe adorna sus sueños. Un mar azul y verde, un sol brillando en el horizonte, la arena muy suave en sus pies. Hoy se siente todo muy real, mucho más que siempre. Pero a diferencia de los otros sueños, en este no hay una hermosa modelo en bikini tomando el sol a su lado. Únicamente una gran sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

\- Carlo... - escucha una suave y melodiosa voz de mujer llamándolo.

\- Ellos te necesitan Carlo, debes buscarlos - vuelve a decir la voz que no puede ubicar.

\- ¿Quienes me necesitan? - le pregunta Carlo a la voz de su sueño.

\- Ellos están allí, donde las lecturas marcan algo extraño - dice con amabilidad la voz.

El no sabe porque, pero la voz es muy cálida y le inspira confianza.

\- Encuéntralos Carlo, por favor ayúdalos - ahora se escucha un tono de preocupación en la voz.

Carlo piensa que debe ser muy importante para la mujer y decide ayudarla.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? - le pregunta

\- Abre tus ojos Carlo... tienes que llegar primero...abre tus ojos y busca la señal... -

En ese momento todo se vuelve negro y poco a poco Carlo recupera la conciencia.

El sonido constante de un 'beep' y el brillo de la pantalla le avisan que se había quedado dormido haciendo el turno de guardia frente a los monitores y censores de investigación que tiene instalados la estación.

Lleva ya dos meses trabajando en la estación conjunta de investigación en la Antártica que operan entre Italia y Francia, conocida como Dome C.

Después de terminar sus estudios en geología y mineralogía en Nápoles, Carlo se especializó en sismología y fue así como llegó a la base de su país en la Antártica, siguiendo un sueño y buscando aventura.

Carlo mira las lecturas en la pantalla y de repente recuerda muy nítida la voz que le habló en su sueño. Ahí estaba, esa era la señal, lo que debía buscar estaba frente a sus ojos.

\- Esto no es normal... - dijo en voz muy baja hablando para sí mismo.

Entonces ordenó una copia impresa de las lecturas y tras esperar a que saliera el papel, se levantó de su silla, tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo a buscar refuerzos.

**********

Sintió algo de dolor al caer, pero luego tan solo una profunda calma.

Intentó moverse pero el frío no le dejaba casi ni respirar.

Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero su vista perdida no estaba consciente aún.

Scully quedó ahí, acostada en la nieve, tratando de no caer en un sueño del cual no volvería jamás. Y por un instante eso sucedió.

Todo se oscureció a su alrededor y una sensación de paz y calidez la invadió. De pronto la oscuridad se tornó en una apacible luz celeste, apenas brillante.

\- Hola Dana... -

Una voz familiar le llamaba. Scully trató de ver a través de la luz, pero no vio a nadie.

\- ¿Quien está ahí? - preguntó Scully

\- Soy yo y estoy contigo Dana - le respondió con un tono muy cariñoso la voz.

\- ¿Missy? - podría ser...

\- Si hermanita -

\- ¿Dónde estás Missy? No puedo verte... - Scully dio vueltas, pero solo veía la luz.

\- No puedes verme, pero debes escucharme con cuidado - dijo Melissa muy despacio.

Al igual que le sucedió cuando pasó todo lo de Emily, Scully sintió que esto era real, así que no pensó ni analizó lo que sucedía.

Scully escuchó con cuidado lo que su hermana quería decirle.

\- Están en grave peligro, pero la ayuda ya viene en camino. Mulder está muy lastimado y no debes dejar que se duerma, ¿me entiendes Dana? -

\- Si entiendo, debemos estar sufriendo hipotermia por la nieve, aunque no sé donde estamos...-

\- Dana, todo va a estar muy bien, Mulder te necesita, abre tus ojos... -

\- ¡No, espera Missy, no te vayas! -

\- Siempre estaré contigo hermanita, en tu corazón. Pero no debes quedarte más tiempo acá. Tu lugar está allá con Mulder, es con él con quien debes estar -

\- Pero Mulder ya tiene una mejor compañía y supongo que después de esto volverá con ella...- le respondió tristemente a Missy

Scully recordó la escena en el hospital, Diana le tomaba la mano a Mulder como si... Y luego, al enterarse por los muchachos de su relación previa, sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Sintió celos. Celos de que esa bruja tuviera con solo chasquear los dedos, lo que tanto trabajo le había costado a ella, la confianza y la amistad de Mulder. Y tristeza de pensar que ahora ocuparía su lugar, apoyando todas las teorías de Mulder. Scully ya no sería útil para el trabajo. Pero sobre todo sintió un gran dolor al pensar que Mulder fuera capaz de cambiar en un segundo todo eso tan especial que tenia con Scully. Por eso principalmente presentó su renuncia a Skinner esa mañana.

\- Eso no sucederá Dana, no si tú mantienes tú cabeza en alto y luchas por la verdad. Solo tú podrás ayudarlo cuando llegue el momento. Mulder te necesita, debes regresar y cuidarlo, ese es tu destino...-

\- Pero... -

\- Abre los ojos Dana... abre los ojos y el corazón, él te espera... abre los ojos...-

**********

Un frío intenso recorrió su mejilla y sus ojos por fin lograron fijarse en algo.

Scully enfoco hasta distinguir bien aquella mancha negra.

Era Mulder lo que veía frente a ella, y se había desmayado.

¡No!, ¡No puedo dejarlo dormirse!, pensó Scully asustada, y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró hacia él, levantándolo de la nieve lo abrazó con fuerza.

Besando su cabeza repetía en su mente 'Ya viene la ayuda Mulder, ya viene...'

Al ver que no despertaba y casi a punto de llorar Scully repetía ahora si en voz alta

\- No me dejes Mulder... te necesito...abre tus ojos...-

**********

Carlo seguía observando el horizonte, GPS en mano, buscando la ubicación exacta desde donde se originaron las lecturas sísmicas extrañas.

Giovanni, un muchacho un poco más joven que él le acompañaba en el Snow-cat.

Al parecer eran los primeros en ir a investigar, porque la estación vecina, la de los Estados Unidos, ni siquiera les llamó o trató de confirmar con ellos los datos sísmicos.

Cuando ya estaba por pensar que todo eso de la voz no era más que una prueba de que se estaba volviendo loco por estar lejos de casa y extrañar los ravioles que preparaba su mamá, Carlo vio algo oscuro contrastante con la blanca nieve perpetua.

Al parecer dos personas sentadas a unos pocos metros.

Pisó a fondo el acelerador del Snow-cat y se detuvo casi sobre ellos.

Bajo corriendo, seguido muy cerca por Giovanni y lo que vio le sorprendió muchísimo.

Efectivamente eran dos personas, una mujer sosteniendo a un hombre al parecer en una condición muy grave.

Sin saber de dónde venían o que idioma hablaban, Carlo probó usando su no muy elaborado inglés.

(Nota: todos sabemos cómo funciona eso del idioma y la traducción, así que no diré que todos hablaban español.)

\- ¿Está bien señora?, déjeme ayudarla... - dijo mientras empezaba a levantar a Scully del brazo.

\- ¡Él está peor que yo, por favor ayúdenlo primero! - Scully ya casi no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos de que en la mitad de la nada y a punto de congelarse esta mujer estuviera tratando de levantar al hombre que tenía en brazos.

Giovanni, que era un poco más alto y fornido, levanto a Mulder, mientras Carlo ayudo a Scully.

Los llevaron al trineo, los acomodaron en el asiento de atrás, los cubrieron con varias mantas y Giovanni tomó el volante.

La mujer, de cabellos rojo fuego, seguía tratando de calentar al hombre, lo abrazaba y lo masajeaba para evitar los efectos del frío.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacían ahí en medio de la nada? - preguntó Carlo cuando su curiosidad pudo más que sus modales.

Scully dudo si debía responder o no, podrían estar buscándolos para rematarlos.

Sin embargo esté hombre tenía acento italiano y su intención más bien era la de ayudarlos, de no ser así les hubiera disparado ahí mismo.

\- Mi nombre es Katherine y él es William...mi esposo - mejor ocultar su identidad hasta saber algo más de esta gente, pensó - tuvimos un accidente -

Al parecer la mujer no quería seguir hablando, y Carlo no quería molestarla, así que dejó sus preguntas para otro momento.

Sin embargo no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que la voz de su sueño había tenido razón y que tal como había dicho, estas personas estaban en grave peligro de congelarse. Había llegado apenas a tiempo para ayudarlos.

**********

3 días después... Estación Italo-Francesa Dome C, Antártica

Scully había perdido la conciencia al llegar a la base y despertó dos días después, en una especie de enfermería, conectada aún a una línea intravenosa y cubierta por una gruesa manta térmica.

Observó las quemaduras que por el frío tenía en sus manos y brazos, trató de mover sus piernas y al hacerlo se sintió aliviada.

A unos pocos metros pudo ver una cama donde se encontraba Mulder, también conectado, aunque al parecer estaba pero que ella, ya que sus cables incluían un monitor cardiaco.

Su cuerpo protestó cuando trató de sentarse, pero su experiencia médica le decía que no era nada de que preocuparse y era un milagro después de lo que vivieron que fuera así.

Se bajó de la cama y se sacó la canalización haciendo un poco de presión para evitar la hemorragia.

Se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Mulder y leyó la planilla con su historia médica, gracias a Dios escrita en inglés.

Había entrado en paro al llegar a la base, y había dejado de respirar durante un par de minutos.

Al parecer ahora estaba estable, pero según anotaciones médicas no había recuperado la conciencia desde que los encontraron en la nieve.

\- Abre tus ojos Mulder... sé que puedes hacerlo, te estoy esperando - le susurró Scully acercándose para que pudiera oírla.

Scully le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente.

*********

Primero todo estaba oscuro, y luego una zona iluminada le llamaba fuertemente la atención. Se sentía muy tranquilo en aquel lugar.

Mulder había visto pasar su vida como si estuviera en el cine, cada momento desde su niñez, momentos felices y juegos con su hermana, luego el perderla y con ella su inocencia y su familia. Sus estudios, Phoebe, Inglaterra, la academia del FBI, Diana, conocer a Frohike, Langly y Byers.

Cada momento simplemente un recuento en la pantalla, pero al llegar a un día muy especial, comenzó a tener una gran sensación de alegría.

Scully entrando a la oficina y dándole la mano, los dos parados bajo la lluvia en un cementerio en Oregon, ella refugiándose en sus brazos asustada por las marcas en su espalda...

Mulder quería quedarse a terminar de ver la 'película', se sentía muy bien ahí.

\- No puedes quedarte aquí Mulder, aún no es tu hora - le decía una voz de mujer

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó Mulder intrigado

\- Dana me dijo que no te dijera Fox, ¿recuerdas? -

\- ¿Melissa? ¿Eres tú? -

\- Si Mulder, y vengo a llevarte de regreso a donde debes estar -

\- Eso quiere decir que estoy muerto... - dijo Mulder un poco triste

\- Aún no, pero lo estarás si no regresas y luchas. Mi hermana te espera Mulder, está preocupada por ti, tienes que regresar -

\- ¿Scully está bien? ¿Logré salvarla? -

\- Si Mulder, y te lo agradezco muchísimo, solo tu podías haberlo hecho -

\- No podía perderla otra vez Melissa... -

Recordó entonces cuando Scully estuvo perdida y como estuvo él a punto de volverse loco.

\- Siempre la has cuidado bien, yo los he observado y estoy muy feliz de saber que ella cuenta contigo a su lado -

\- Pero ya no quiere estar más conmigo, y yo no sé qué voy a hacer si ella se va, yo... -

Mulder agachó la cabeza y se sintió a punto de llorar.

\- Tu la amas -

\- Así que cuando uno muere se entera de todas las cosas... - dijo volviendo a levantar la mirada

\- No pierdas más tiempo aquí Mulder, vuelve con ella y dile lo que sientes, ese es tu destino...-

\- Pero... ¿cómo? -

\- Abre tus ojos Mulder... ella te espera, abre tus ojos y tu corazón... -

**********

Scully había buscado una silla y se hallaba sentada junto a la cama de Mulder, sostenía su mano suavemente y masajeaba sus dedos mientras le hablaba, tal vez así pudiera ayudarle a recuperar el sentido. No había una razón física aparente del porque Mulder aun no despertaba, porque además de las quemaduras por el frío en las manos, brazos y cara, algunos golpes en el cuerpo y una herida en la cabeza que al parecer ya había sido tratada, no tenía nada grave.

\- Ya no me iré Mulder... voy a retirar mi renuncia y veremos qué pasa... por favor regresa...-

Le decía en voz muy baja, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y su cabello, la esperanza y la tristeza reflejadas a la vez en sus palabras.

\- Recuerdo que estábamos en el corredor de tu edificio Mulder, antes de que me picara la abeja, recuerdo lo que me dijiste... yo tampoco puedo seguir sin ti Mulder... no me dejes ahora, tenemos que hablar... yo... -

Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta y tan solo un pequeño gemido pudo salir, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y agacho la cabeza para evitar sentirse peor. Así continuo susurrando.

\- Yo quiero tener la oportunidad de responder a todo lo que me dijiste Mulder... y también quiero tener la oportunidad de besarte... creo que era eso lo que ibas a hacer antes de...-

\- Claro que eso era Scully, todavía quisiera hacerlo -

Scully levanto rápidamente su mirada y vio a Mulder despierto, aunque con los ojos ligeramente cerrados aún. Mulder trataba de sonreír, era la sonrisa más hermosa que ella hubiera visto.

\- Mulder... - le respondió sonriendo, él apretó un poco su mano.

\- Es en serio Scully, no me voy a quedar con las ganas...voy a volver a intentarlo, después de comprar el repelente para insectos... -

Los dos se echaron a reír.

\- Dios, me asustaste muchísimo Mulder - la dijo mientras volvía a acariciar su cabeza.

\- Perdóname por dejarte sola Scully, no fue mi intención desmayarme en el hielo -

Mulder hacia el esfuerzo por llevar su mano libre al rostro de Scully y logró apenas rozarlo antes de perder la fuerza en el brazo.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte Mulder, más bien agradecerte por sacarme de *aquel* lado, es un milagro que estemos vivos, por cierto, ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza Mulder? -

Tenían mucho de que hablar, pero ahora las cosas serían diferentes.

**********

Carlo se asomó por la ventana de la enfermería y vio que el hombre ya se había despertado y que se veía muy contento junto a su esposa.

Hacen linda pareja, pensó para sí mismo, y caminó de regreso a su habitación.

\- Gracias Carlo... - escuchó entonces una voz, la misma de sus sueños.

Aun no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que había pasado con la voz, o de porque estas dos personas debían ser salvadas por él, pero sabía que ciertamente había ayudado a hacer un milagro.

\- De nada - respondió en voz baja, y siguió caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia en Italia.

F I N

Espero que les haya gustado, quisiera contarles que esta historia vino a mi mente un día, mientras trataba de desprender y descongelar unas presas de pollo, y mientras se me quemaban los dedos por el frío. ¿Linda manera de obtener inspiración cierto? Además quisiera agregar que el personaje de Melissa siempre me ha gustado y que creo firmemente que nuestros seres queridos pueden cuidarnos desde el 'más allá'.

Espero sus Comentarios, gracias por leer.


End file.
